ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Grey
Grey is a character that appears in Ryder 10. Appearance Grey has a skinny body, wearing an outfit associated with cowboys, specifically a cowboy hat with the leather vest. His skin is grey, being slightly shriveled. He has big red eyes, and small lines for a nose. Personality Grey has a very hardened persona, taking things very seriously. He sees Ryder, the wielder of the Omnitrix, as an insult to those with power, as he uses it for selfish goals. Grey has a high sense of justice, and went out of his way to follow Ryder simply to stop his and Fistrick's plan. He has no qualms about using deadly force, however, shown as he blasts the villains in close proximities, destroying their robot armor. Despite this, he seems to see Ryder's potential, trying to convince him not to fight so selfishly. Powers and Abilities He has enhanced strength and reflexes. His movements are no faster than an average human. He is an incredible marksman, using a revolver pistol and striking glass jars on robot armor, at the base of the jar to boot. Weapons Citrakayah Revolver: A revolver pistol. It was designed to be able to fire bullets faster than Citrakayahs could run. Despite resembling an Earth revolver, it has advanced technology, able to fire bullets at a possible 600 MPH. Energy Whip: He wields an energy whip that activates similar to a Lightsaber. It fits his cowboy theme, using it to lasso his targets. Electronizer: A metal tube device that "compartmentalizes electron particles into a comfortable space." He uses it to keep his Nosedeenian friends in for quick and efficient travel. Sonic Frequency Device: A tuning fork like device that creates sound at a frequency deadly to species with enhanced hearing. Mechamorph Stick: A thumb drive like device that when plugged into a machine, can hack it. Pets Epona Epona is his steed, an Ecus Diabolica, which resembles a demonic horse. She has black fur, with white streaks on her body to resemble the shape of bones. Her eyes glow red, she has sharp teeth, and spikes on her neck instead of a main. Epona posseses super speed. Nosedeenians After rescuing a group of Nosedeenians from Fistrick, Grey says that they are free. However, they decided to remain with him, assisting in the fight against Ryder and Fistrick. Spark Plug An individual Nosedeenian, who is larger than the others. He has an evil sense of humor, wanting destruction. He rebels against Grey, and tries to escape. He eventually succeeds, but is captured by SACT. Appearances *The Grey (episode) *Ride for Your Life Part 1 *Ride for Your Life Part 2 *Hunter Becomes the Hunted (Ryder 10) *Spark the Flame * There She Blows! * Lost to Time * Showdown at the 51 Corral * Hunt for the Grey Trivia *Appearance wise, Grey was based off Cad Bane from Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Except he doesn't have the tubes in his neck, and his nose is based off Sunder's. *Personality wise, Grey is based off Mike Franks from NCIS. He is a federal agent that is compared to a cowboy several times. He has a strong sense of justice and sees that killing is sometimes the best option, having no qualms about it. *Grey is the same species as Sunder. *His horse Epona is based off several horses from Greek Mythology. **Her black color is to resemble Hades' horses which pull his chariots. The white patterns to resemble bones is also to reference him as Lord of the Dead. **Her teeth and desire for flesh is based off the horses of Heracles' Eighth Labor, where he had to capture the Man Eating Mares of Diomedes. **Her speed is based off Arion, the immortal horse which was the fastest in the world. *Epona is named directly after the horse from The Legend of Zelda series, which is named after the Gallo-Roman goddess of fertility, who also was the protector of horses. *Epona's species is an Ecus Diabolica, a predator of Fasttrack. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Ryder 10 Category:Ryder 10: Grey Arc Category:Dioga beta Category:Earth-68 Category:Red-Eyed Aliens Category:Gray Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Villains